


I Watch

by mugglemom08



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Exhibitionism, Multi, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 02:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugglemom08/pseuds/mugglemom08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward likes to watch Bella with other men.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Watch

>

**Written for the Twi-Kink Fest. My abject and humblest apologies for this being so epically late. Computer/internet issues and writer's block all conspired against me. This hasn't been pre-read or beta'd, but I hope you enjoy it enough to not flog me for taking so long.**

**Prompt:** Edward and Bella are married. They act out his fantasy of going to a bar, having Bella pick up a stranger, and take him back to their hotel. Edward gets to watch the whole thing, from pick-up to consummation (and maybe joining in at some point). A/H

 **Rating:** M/NC-17

 **Warnings:** none

 **Disclaimer:** The Twilight characters aren't mine, I just like to let them have more fun than SM did.

* * *

**I Watch**

From my hidden corner of the hotel bar, I watch as she comes striding in. Chocolate and cream wrapped in purple lace, she's a beguiling sight. Heads turn, and whispers follow her, but she takes no notice. Her mind is on the game.

She settles herself at the bar, and makes eye contact with me for a split second before looking away. To all outward appearances we're total strangers, though in fact we are anything but. She alone knows my dark secrets, and loves me despite – or maybe because of – them.

She orders a drink from the bartender who flirts with her as easily as he flirted with me before she arrived. She smiles and tosses her hair, but she's just toying with him. He isn't the one. Still, the innuendo that falls from her lips has the desired effect, and as he turns away, he discreetly adjusts himself.

And I watch.

I see him standing in the doorway. He zeros in on her at once, drawn in by some irresistible force. Tall and muscular, he approaches the bar with the grace of a stalking jungle cat. Little does he know that he will be prey instead of predator tonight.

She makes her move, and he is under her spell before he knows what hit him. They talk and laugh and touch, hesitantly at first, then bolder when their advances aren't rebuffed. She twirls one long lock of hair around her finger, and smiles at him like he's the only man in the world.

Hard and wanting, I watch, and, unable to resist any longer, palm myself through my pants. I stifle a groan at the contact; it feels _so_ _good_ _,_ but it's not nearly enough.

They've moved closer together now, fully facing each other. Her arm rests on the bar, and he gently strokes the silken skin between her elbow and her wrist. I barely contain the urge to unzip my pants and stroke myself.

I watch as she leans in to whisper in his ear. She's telling him about me. His smile turns lascivious, and my body goes on high alert. She looks my way for the first time since she came into the bar, and gives me a smile. I settle my tab and head upstairs.

Once in the room, I make quick work of adjusting the lighting so that my chosen corner is in shadow. I remove my shoes, socks, and shirt and settle myself in the darkness to wait.

The door opens and they walk in, my lovely wife and the stranger she's chosen to fuck her while I watch. Her eyes are shining and her face is flushed, both from the alcohol she has consumed, and the excitement over what's about to happen.

She makes it as far as the end of the bed before he catches her arm and pulls her around to face him. In the blink of an eye, he captures her lips in a blazing kiss. Soon lips and tongues aren't enough, and they begin pulling off each other's clothes. He groans when he pulls down the zipper to her dress to find her completely bare underneath. He massages her backside and pulls her closer.

All the while, I watch. And as he rubs his erection against her belly, I rub my own, imagining it's her soft flesh instead of my own calloused hand.

Naked but for her stilettos, she kneels before him and unzips him with her teeth. She lowers his jeans and boxer briefs just enough to pull out his cock. Looking up at him with her big doe eyes, she licks his tip before taking him into the silken warmth of her mouth.

He moans and groans and hisses as my girl licks, sucks, and nips at his dick. The sight of her kiss-reddened lips stretched wide to accommodate his girth is more than I can take. I undo my pants and lower them to my knees. Picking up the bottle of lube on the table next to me, I squeeze some into my palm and begin stroking myself to the rhythm she's set. I close my eyes briefly when I sweep my thumb over the head of my cock, hoping I can last long enough to truly enjoy this. When I open them again, he has his hands buried in her hair and is fucking her mouth for all he's worth. Her hands are gripping his ass, and I know he'll bear the same crescent-shaped marks that I often do.

A few more minutes and he tells her quietly that he's going to come. She pulls off and jacks him until he comes in thick ropes all over her tits. The milky semen drips off her dusky pink nipples, and I'm done for. With gritted teeth, I paint my hand and chest with my own release.

He wastes no time in removing the rest of his clothes, and all but throws her on the bed. He kneels on the floor, places her legs over his shoulders, and dives in. He licks her pussy like it's what he was born to do, bringing her to the brink time and time again. She's a mewling, writhing mess by the time he slips two fingers inside of her. When he sucks her clit into his mouth, she digs her heels into his back and holds his head in place with one hand fisted in his hair. I watch as she falls apart - legs clenched around his head, mouth open in a silent scream.

He is the first to move. Rising slowly from his position on the floor, he kisses his way up her body until he is leaning over her, hands braced on either side of her head. He whispers something in her ear, and they start moving up the bed. He grabs her by the waist and pulls her on top of him as he rolls onto his back. His cock is already at half-mast, and she grinds against it while he pulls on her nipple rings.

When he is fully hard, he rolls them again. He reaches for one of the condoms on the nightstand, and makes quick work of opening it and rolling it on. I see her shake her head when he starts to position himself at her entrance. She turns over onto her hands and knees, and looks at him over her shoulder.

He closes the distance between them and is balls-deep in one thrust. A satisfied groan fills the air, and I couldn't tell if it was her or him or me - or all three of us. He pulls almost all the way out and slams back into her. Her head drops as he tightens his grip on her hips and begins thrusting in and out of her, fast and deep.

My hand flies up and down my slick erection as I watch his cock disappear into her body. I watch as she slips one hand between her legs, and flicks at her clit. I can tell by her panting that she's close.

He grabs a fistful of her hair and pulls her head up. _Look_ _at_ _him_ _,_ he says. _Look_ _at_ _him_ _while_ _he_ _watches_ _me_ _fucking_ _you_ _._ _Look_ _at_ _him_ _when_ _you_ _come_ _,_ _screaming_ _,_ _all_ _over_ _my_ _cock_ _._

And she does. She's looking me right in the eyes when she comes seconds later, screaming and shaking. Her orgasm triggers his, and I'm right behind them. I must black out for a moment because the next thing I know, she's standing right in front of me. I look over at the bed and see that he has fallen asleep.

We gather our things, she stops to cover him up, and we head to our suite. Once inside, we strip and get into the shower together. After washing and drying each other off, we fall naked into bed. She pulls me on top of her, and I make love to her, slowly and tenderly.

Afterwards, she snuggles into my arms and sighs happily. "I love you, Edward."

"I love you, too, Bella."

* * *

 **A/N:** This isn't AT ALL the story I set out to write. The original had plot (sort of) and dialog, but the characters simply weren't cooperating. They'd give me a few lines, then clam up. Anyway, I still plan on writing that story. Now that my computer issues are *mostly* resolved, I'm hoping to have the first chapter up in a month or so.


End file.
